Crazy
by Rinidaze02
Summary: Mikan is so crazy in love on her crush that she didn't see that someone loves her more.


I think I'm in love.

Every second that goes by and all I think about is her. Every waking moment I get up and she's already in my head. I picture her waking me up with a kiss on the cheek and breakfast in bed.

My whole fantasy is of pure bliss. All I need in my life is you. Hopefully you'll see that and dump that loser boyfriend of yours.

Hajime Hinata. What a fucking loser.

Don't you know that it's torture to see him kiss you? It sucks. I just want to stab my fork in his throat and stomp on his face. Together we would bathe in his blood my beloved.

Although approaching you has become rather difficult. I can't seem to control myself. My whole body tenses and wants to fly out of the nearest window

Also this feeling makes me delirious. I just want to wrap my whole body around yours and stay there forever. Men are disgusting pigs of humanity and Hajime doesn't deserve you my love.

I deserve your love, mind, body, and soul. Your entire existence was for me and me only. You were made for me and vice versa. You will submit to me Junko Enoshima.

You're the only one who understands how I feel. I'm the only one who can give you want you really need and that's unconditional love.

"Good morning Mikan!"

Ugh this horrid creature. Her name is Ibuki Mioda. A pain in the ass and has a crush on me. She sticks around even though she knows I like someone else. She is very persistent to change me mind.

"Good morning Ibuki. How was your weekend?"

Ibuki smiled and reach for her backpack. Here comes the twentieth gift she's given me in a month. Her "special" gifts wont compare to Junko's presence which is a gift everyday for me.

Ibuki pulled out a glass box with a few roses laying in it, "This is for you my lovely!"

I took the box. I wanted to throw the box towards the street but I regained control and held it close to my chest.

"Thank you Ibuki. I'll be really careful."

Ibuki's smile grew wider and was creepy. Her smile doesn't compare to Junko's. Junko has a smile that lights up the whole room. Ibuki has a smile that scares children.

The bell rings and we quickly go to our classrooms. I only have two classes with Junko and I spend those two classes admiring her beauty. Hajime talks to some slutty cheerleaders while his girlfriend does his homework.

What does she see in him? Is it because he's on the basketball team? He's a stupid jock that probably won't go to college and cheat on you over and over.

I will never cheat on you. There is no one else for me but you obviously. Once we are together, well forget this miserable timeline and start a new one. A new timeline that consist of the two of us with no outside distractions.

The benefit of having classes with you is I sit behind you. I can stare at you for an hour without you to notice. No one around me say anything so I'm in the clear to just gaze upon your goddess figure.

It's a blessing and a curse. I want to touch you, yet I can't. It's a cruel world we live in but I know one day I'll be able to cover your body with my own. To have and to hold you anytime I want. To feel your hands.

Sadly, the bell rings and I have to wait for the final class to see you again. The rest of the day is useless without your presence. Lunchtime is the worst time. I see you but you're with the jock. He's running your image. I should be the one holding you and kissing you on the cheek.

"Miiiikan! Let's go outside and eat together!"

God why do keep forgetting about her. This flimsy creature running towards me makes me sick to my stomach. Why can't she leave me alone?

Ibuki shakes me from my daydream about wanting to bury her body in the back of the school.

"Mikan did you hear me? Let's go outside to eat."

"O-okay."

We take our lunches to the nearest bench close to the door outside. It was under a cherry blossom tree. I should have known Ibuki set this up. She tries too hard to make me say yes to a real date.

Mostly during lunch, Ibuki yaps on and on about her shitty music and her band going on tour one day. I don't ever pay attention because there are more important things at the moment.

My love, Junko, is wasting her time with this jock and I need a plan asap on how to break them apart.

But it was already done.

The last class of the day, Junko came into the classroom crying. She sat by her sister, Mukuro, and sobbed on her shoulder.

Hajime broke up with Junko.

Apparently, there was competition. Hajime dumped her for Chiaki. Thank the Gods for this blessed opportunity to have Junko in my sweet and loving arms.

Class ended and waited for Junko by the steps. She's usually the last one out because she hangs out the cheerleaders but I know today she would want to go straight home.

Finally, she comes downstairs with her face tear stained. I will wipe her tears and she'll never have to cry from sadness ever again.

Before she turns towards home, I tap her shoulder. She turns towards me and my heart pounds rapidly like it might kill me.

"What do you want loser?"

I ignore the loser comment and press my fingers together, "J-junko would you l-like to go on a date with me?"

The look of disgust on her face made me fear the worst. She scoffs and then laughs so loudly that people still hanging around the school focused their eyes and ears to witness what is happening.

"Are you kidding? I would never go out with you! I'm not a lesbian and if I was I wouldn't choose you if you were the last person on Earth. See ya never loser."

My heart shattered, I fall to the ground knees first. The one I called my beloved just publicly humiliated me in front of the school.

I hear everyone laughing at me and calling me a queer and a loser. I feel by body start to shake and tears building up to spill out of my eyes.

Suddenly, I feel a smooth hand touched my shoulder. It's Ibuki. She grabs my arm and lifts me up.

"C'mon Mikan, let's get out of here."

I nod my head and we leave the crowd of people who didn't stop mocking me until I completely left the scene. We head to a nearby park under a cherry blossom tree. Deep down, I feel really shitty about how I treat Ibuki. I was wrapped up in a fantasy of Junko the bitch that I treated like scum. Worse than scum.

"Ibuki, I'm sorry. I such a bitch that I treated you like a bug that I can step on over and over. I was wrapped up in a fantasy of mine that I felt I didn't need anyone else. Can you forgive me?"

Ibuki's smile makes me feel even more guilty. Her smile shower hurt and sympathy towards me. If anything I deserve punishment for my actions.

"Mikan it's okay. I know about your crush on Junko and your disgust towards me. Even now I'm trying to persuade you to a date. I saw that as an opportunity to ask you out."

I shake my head, "Ibuki I don't deserve your love. I don't even deserve your attention right now. How can you still love me after all this?"

I start to cry again when suddenly Ibuki wraps her arms around me. She's so warm I began to melt against her. I don't want her to stop bugging me so I hug back. For a few minutes more, we let go and she grabs my face to kiss me.

Her lips were so loving against mine that if she broke the kiss, I would feel lost. She them breaks the kiss and her smile widens.

"I know you can change Mikan. Junko can choke on a dick for all I care. She deserved Hajime dumping her. She is the worst. Anyways, Mikan will you be my girlfriend?"

I look at Ibuki shocked and let my tears come down. I sense her panic as she wipes my tears away. I pull her down for one more kiss and I give her my answer.

"Of course I'll be your girlfriend Ibuki."

Ibuki regained her smile and hugged each other again. We both start laughing and crying from joy. I feel safe and loved with Ibuki pressing against me.

We go to Ibuki's house and spend the rest of the day together. We cuddled on the couch watching comedy movies until we fell asleep. I snuggle myself closer to Ibuki and she wraps her arm around my waist.

This is what I wanted this whole time. Unconditional love. I thought I could get it from Junko but I was wrong. Junko is a fragment of the past now. I don't need her to be happy now that I have Ibuki.

My beloved, Ibuki.


End file.
